bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloon Liquefier
is the final upgrade of Path 1 for the Glue Gunner in Bloons TD 5. In BTD5, it costs $10,625 on Easy Difficulty, $12,500 on Medium Difficulty, $13,500 on Hard Difficulty and $15,000 on Impoppable Difficulty. In BTDB Mobile, it costs $6,000. In BTD6, it costs $5,950 on Easy, $7,000 on Medium, $7,560 on Hard, and $8,400 on Impoppable. In BTD5, it is unlocked at Rank 27 in Bloons TD 5, or Rank 32 in Bloons TD 5 Deluxe. Mechanics BTD5 This upgrade pops bloons ten times per second (in addition to another pop when it first glues the bloon), thus easily rendering some non-camo non-MOAB-Class bloons harmless. A 4/x, especially 4/2, with Glue Supply Depot, and other supports, can destroy huge amounts of bloons, especially as a means of bloon mitigation and control over tough Ceramic Bloons. Despite this tower's strong popping power, it lacks Camo detection, can only glue a limited amount of bloons at a time and is very expensive. However, this can be paired with a Monkey Village with the Radar Scanner upgrade to effectively target all non-MOAB-Class Bloons. Though it can be used effectively by being placed at the beginning of tracks during the early rounds, during the mid to late-game where MOAB-Class Bloons appear, it will drastically lose its effectiveness. The Bloon Liquefier is usually used as a sacrifice for the Temple of the Monkey God rather than being a tower directly used in gameplay. BTD6 This upgrade makes a return. Pops bloons at the same rate of 1 damage every 0.1 seconds just like in BTD5, but also can target and damage MOAB-Class Bloons, just like almost all Glue Gunners in BTD6 (provided Corrosive Glue and/or MOAB Glue are bought). One difference is that it no longer pops bloons on impact. Its cost is also considerably cheaper, at $5950 on Easy, $7000 on Medium, $7,560 on Hard, and $8,400 on Impoppable. The price can be decreased $1000 by using the Monkey Knowledge "Cheaper Solution." Strategies BTD5 *By some, this upgrade is considered worthless in BTD5, (save for sacrificial purposes) due to the fact that the Bloon Dissolver can pop Ceramic Bloons already. Also, it's very expensive - by the time the player gets this upgrade, the player can get much better towers (like Spiked Mines, Robo-Monkey, etc.) which cost about the same price. *Bloon Liquefier's main power comes from gluing Ceramic Bloons. BTD6 *This upgrade deals good damage to normal MOABs and Ceramics, as Glue Gunners with corrosive upgrades can now affect MOAB-class bloons. However this tower is only average as its low pierce causes it to be in an awkward position between popping dense bloons and high-health MOABs. Update History (Bloons TD Battles Mobile) ;3.1 Bloon Liquefier price decreased ($12500 → $6000). ;4.6 Bloon Liquefier splat radius increased by 25% and splats more (6 → 10) when Glue Splatter is also bought. Trivia (BTD5) *In BTD5, the glue of the Bloon Liquefier takes only 1.7 seconds to destroy an entire Ceramic Bloon. It does not take 1.8 seconds to pop an entire Ceramic Bloon because it cracks the ceramic layer once instantly (or pops the first layer instantly for other non-MOAB-class bloons) upon gluing. *The Bloon Liquefier's glue has the same color as the Bloon Dissolver's glue (green). *Bloon Liquefier pops bloons 5 times as fast as Bloon Dissolver and 30 times as fast as Corrosive Glue. *The Bloon Liquefier upgrade icon has yellow glue instead of green glue. *When used as a sacrifice, the Temple of the Monkey God actually doesn't use Bloon Liquefier's current corrosiveness to its arsenal, it still uses Bloon Dissolver corrosiveness. This can be evidenced in sandbox by "ice stalling" and hold down "U" for 10 seconds on non-fast forward mode, the ice towers should hold it there, then sacrifice 2-3 Bloon Liquefiers (Be sure not to sacrifice the Ice Towers!) After that, sell all the Ice Towers and after it used its glue projectile, sell it. Now you can see it only uses Bloon Dissolver's corrosiveness. (no longer true on flash.) Gallery Bloon Liquefier Underrated Tower.png|Bloon Liquefier in Freeplay = 177k Pops Acid Dissolver -PNG LARGE-.png|Official BTD5 artwork Legendary Glue Gunner.png|Legendary Glue Gunner Card with the Bloon Liquefier icon Bloon Liquefier BTD6.png|BTD6 artwork Bloon Liquefier.png|Bloon Liquefier in BTD5 BliquifierCrosspath.PNG|BTD6 Crosspathing (top path 2, bottom path 3) Category:Upgrades Category:Final Upgrades Category:Path 1 Upgrades Category:Glue Gunner Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:BTD5 Tier 4 Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 4 Upgrades